1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aerosol spray devices, and in particular to, aerosol spray devices having an internally disposed power source.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Many types of aerosol spray devices are known in the art, however, few of these are capable of providing a non-wetting aerosol with a liquid substance. In order to provide an aerosol spray with a liquid substance requires that very minute particles called micelles be obtained. These must be dispersed into the air and will stay there for long periods of time. If the micelles are contained within a very precise dimensional field, they will not wet the surfaces with which they come into contact and in this way, the appearance of residual condensation on active or passive objects is avoided.
Obtaining this result is generally very important in providing an aerosol spray, but even more so, where the liquid substances to be used are toxic and must be kept within a prescribed concentration in the atmosphere. Liquid substance used in the aerosol spray has to be present in the atmosphere at a precise minimum concentration to enable it to function as designed. For instance, this is true with a sterilizing or disinfectant substance which may be required to disinfect or sterilize the premises while at the same time providing safety with regard to humans or animals which may be in the proximate area.
It is well known that micelles remain suspended in the gaseous composition of the atmosphere and are provided with a continuous, rapid movement of agitation (the so-called Braun motion). To enhance this agitation and thereby the dynamic activity of the micelles, it is desirable to introduce an electrostatic charge to the micelles which will increase the agitation of the micelles as well as the length of time they may be suspended in the atmosphere.
It is also known that it is very difficult to define or control the substance forming the aerosol spray so that it covers a very limited surface area since it has the capability of covering large areas. Indeed it is well known that a sphere of liquid having a diameter of 1 cm has a surface area of approximately 3 sq. cm and a volume of about 0.5 cubic cm. If suitably made into an aerosol spray the same volume is capable of producing 1 billion (1,000,000,000) micelles, which is capable of covering, when positioned exactly in contact with each other, a surface of 3 sq. m. which is 10,000 times greater than the starting surface. Obviously then, the area of a liquid made into an aerosol spray becomes huge, and the great quantity of micelles spread in the air insures the bombardment and thereby the death of the microbic flora polluting the atmosphere or the surface of the premises sprayed. Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for producing aerosol sprays of liquid substances so that the micelles are between 0.3 and 13 microns.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for mixing aerosol sprays with liquid substances to form micelles having a diameter of between 0.3 and 15 microns without modifying the temperature of the solution.
Another object of the present invention is to be able to provide an electrostatic charge in micelles prior to their entering the atmosphere.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an aerosol spray of disinfectants which may be carried on in the presence of human beings.